


Word spill

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart





	Word spill

What is depression really? What does it make up? Why is it still here even if the sky is bright and shining? It is how sluggish we feel?

Could it be how we look? How the bags underneath our eyes deepened and show. Or is it something deeper? Could it be how the world is so negative? Maybe it's the news… or the lack of food our stomach?

Is it the harsh words we hear everyday? Is it the silent untold words? Is it family related? Or is it work related?

Can we ignore the invisible heart that we hold? Can we ignore how sad we are…?

Our questions that never have answers, maybe we are the problem? Could we be the problem? Maybe but is this our own doing… perhaps… we guess?


End file.
